The forgotten
by chibiness87
Summary: In these hours of mourning, i bring something to try to give a spark of humour... Ever wonder what happened to all those plot holes... Parody!


**The forgotten** by **Chibiness87**

**Pairing:** GSR, Yo!Bling, (mention of Jar and Wedges)  
**Spoilers:**Pretty much anything is fair game!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No offence meant to anyone. At all. This is all in the name of fun.  
**Summary:** Ever wonder where all those plot holes went?

**A/N:** Thanks to **Megan (junglemag)** for the inspiration for this. I warn you now, it's total nonsense. I take no responsibility for any chocking/hyperventilation/ruining of brain cells you may find as a result of this parody. I like Egypt. It has denial. Thanks to**butterfliedgsr **for the beta.

* * *

The room was odd. Actually, it wasn't the room that was odd, more the collection of items in it. Not that everything in the room was an item. In fact, a fair number were people. They were milling around, chatting in groups, or looking carefully at some of the actual inanimate objects in the room.

He was confused. He had no idea what this place was, or where it was. One minute he had been at work, the next, he was here. A flash of brown caught his eye, and he walked quickly towards it.

Or her, as the case turned out. He stopped and started.

"Tina?!"

"Do I know you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me…" he paused. What was his name again? It had been so long since he had been called it. Warren? People did call him "War"… or maybe it was Richard? He had a memory of someone calling him "Rick" on more than one occasion. War? Rick? Oh! Warrick! That's right.

"I'm Warrick!" he announced loudly, causing the odd person to turn around.

Tina looked back at him, a small smile gracing her face. "Ah, yes, I remember you now. You're the guy I married at the beginning of season 6, only a few months after you met me. And then when I was planning your birthday party you called and accused me of cheating on you and then I was never heard from again. Tell me, dearest husband of mine, did the writers ever come up with a story of what happened to me?"

"Well, if I recall correctly at the beginning of season 7 I called and left half a message on an answer phone, but hung up halfway through. I think all the Yo!Bling fans out there eventually gave up on us, and had us having a divorce. In fact, I'm pretty sure a number of the GSR fans came down on the same page."

"Huh. Well, I guess that would sort of make sense. After all, if I was still your wife they would have probably have found a way to bring me up in conversation on the show from time to time. It's like when Richard Dean Anderson left Stargate SG-1… they referred to him an awful lot, trying to keep the Jam fans happy."

"That's a good point. Hey, have you noticed the writers have taken to looking to the fans for names of the people together? I mean, since the beginning of the show GSR has been Gun Shot Residue… but now on the promos for the current series they're using GSR for Grissom Sara Romance. Why is it they get a cool acronym, but I'm stuck with Yo!Bling?! I don't say "Yo" all that often, and Catherine only went on about "Bling bling" in the second episode of the first season.

Even the Wendy/Hodges and Archie/Judy fans have better names for their ships. Wedges and Jar are so much better than Yo!Bling," he huffed.

"I know, but you have to consider the fact that GSR is now canon, and the rest is just speculation on the fan's behalf. However, saying that, I'm sure the strong support of the fans for the GSR ship may have had something to do with it becoming canon. Besides, if the fans wrote for the show, there wouldn't be all these plot bunnies to play with. I mean, come over here."

Tina grabbed Warrick's hand and pulled him over to see a terrarium sat by itself on a shelf. Inside was what was unmistakably a cocoon.

"Grissom sent this to Sara when he went on the first sabbatical he has taken since the beginning of the show. Even when he went to get his hearing fixed the writers put that at the end of the 3rd season so they didn't have to write Billy out of any episodes at the time."

"It's a bug on a stick. What's so special about it?"

"The fact that it's there! When Grissom returned from his 4 week career change (people said he was teaching a seminar but I have it on good authority he was in Chicago, playing a drunk in a play) to tell her he thought she would be surprised when it hatches."

"But it's still here…"

"Exactly. He sent her that bug in January, it's now November. Just how long is this little critter going to take to hatch? I may not be an entomologist, but I'm willing to bet even the longest gestation period of all the insects of the world is quicker than the gestation period this little bug is showing.

And the way he still expects it to hatch when he gets back… let's look at this logically for a second. One, how does he know she's going to be excited?! Did he use his future-seeing-X-ray vision to see what the bug would look like when it was hatched? And even if he didn't, he sent it through the US postal system, with just a measly covering of tissue paper to protect it. And yet it arrived at the lab in one piece. That must be some extra-special tissue paper and cardboard box he had there, for it to survive the thousands of miles in a plane, in a bag full of other post."

"Actually, that is a good point."

"I know. It's the fans that notice these things. And don't even get me started on the continuity issue with the character's pasts. I mean, if you're going to publish a companion to a TV show, surely it can't be too difficult to refer to it from time to time. And if something changes on the show to update said companion?! How many times have we had Sara's parents be almost the perfect family running a B&B, only for her to break down on the show and admit her mother killed her father? I'm not condemning the fans who have written fanfics based on the soft canon the companion gave before the scene was shown in the 5th season; after all, it's not their fault. But a bit of continuity would be nice from time to time, don't you think?"

"So what? Is this continuity issues hang out room or something? Somewhere all the things that the writers have introduced, promising more only for them to be forgotten hang out? Have I been forgotten?!"

"Oh don't worry honey. There's loads of things to do here. Why, for the past year I've been collecting all the top 2 buttons of your shirts you've worn over the years. Because unless it happens to be a shirt you wear for court, the top few buttons are undone. At least now I can understand that."

"Is there something you can't understand?"

"Well, what strikes me as odd is that Lindsay Willows doesn't age the same way as the rest of the world does. I mean, have you seen season 1 of late? She has to be all of 5 years old there. Yet she's 12 in season 5, 14 at the end of season 6… I know writing can take a lot out of you but even they must be able to do simple addition?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. So what's been the latest addition to this place?"

"Oh, that would be the ring."

"Ring? What ring?"

"Oh. I guess you don't know about that yet… not that it's hard to tell anyway. I mean, visual clues are a big part of telling someone their status in a second, but as the ring has never made it onto the show yet…"

"What are you talking about? What ring?"

"Why, Sara's, of course!"

"Sara's?!"

"Yes. Gil proposed to her a month ago, and yet she is still not wearing an engagement ring. At first we figured it may be because of the job… it can interfere with putting on latex gloves and taking them off all the time. As any good CSI will tell you, they should be double gloved at all crime scenes all the time. Actually, come to think of it, I'm surprised the Las Vegas crime lab is the second best in the country.

Both Catherine and Sara have processed scenes with their hair down, you guys hardly ever wear booties unless it's a high profile or there's lots of blood… and don't even get me started on Grissom. I mean, did you watch him in some of the earlier seasons? Going through a suspect's car, looking for evidence, and not a glove in sight. But then he reaches into his kit for a tape lift? I'm sure he's not the kind of guy not to keep gloves in his field kit!" Tina paused in her ranting; suddenly realising she had gone off on a tangent.

"Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, Grissom proposed to Sara a month ago, and there is still no sign of a ring. There was a big fuss on one of the boards last week as to whether Grissom was wearing one in the scene with Jack and Sara, but I think the fans eventually agreed it was just a reflection of light from somewhere. So they're still waiting on that."

Warrick nodded, he could see where the fans were coming from on that.

"OH!" Tina gave another cry of exclamation as another thought hit her. "Their dog. Don't even get me started on the name the writers gave their dog. I mean, in the Closed Captioning when we were introduced to him he was credited as Bruno, but apparently real life projection is out, so they gave him a new name.

Hank. I mean… HANK?!"

"Wait… isn't that the same name as the cheating scumbag that used Sara in season 2/3?"

"Yes. Which is why most of the fans are in uproar about it. There's a debate going on over who named the dog and when… or if he was a rescue dog and was already named Hank. Personally, I hope it's the latter… it's more fitting with their characters."

"Hmmm. I guess so. So, in all of this, you never told me what it is we do here."

"Do? Oh. Well, we hang out. Talk about the latest hole, wondering what will be the next thing to come into this room."

"Does anyone or anything ever leave?"

"Oh, on occasion. When the writers remember something from ages ago and decide to reintroduce it to the show. Like Lady Heather. She's in here from time to time, but then after a while she goes again. I guess she's useful when the writers need to stir something up between Sara and Grissom."

"Yes. She does have a way with him. That's for sure," Warrick agreed.

Before he could ask Tina anything else, he found himself in the middle of a crime scene, Nick and Greg with him. Apparently, the writers had decided to give him some screen time this episode, but a small part of him wondered if he would be seeing the room of people and objects again anytime soon. He could only hope not… being forgotten was not something he enjoyed.

* * *

Here ends the madness... 


End file.
